Running Back To You
by BrittanaCan'tCook
Summary: One shot- Santana has a talk with Artie about Brittany. Inspired by tomorrow's episode of Glee.


**One shot**

**Glee –Brittana**

**Running Back to You**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, Brittany or Santana (unfortunately), or All this Time by One Republic. This one shot is inspired by a recent fan made video I watched on youtube and because of tomorrow's episode of Glee. It's on.**

Santana bit her nails and glared as she watched Brittany push Wheels into the choir room. "Makes me wanna vomit." Santana mumbled under her breath.

The "happy couple" sat down and immediately Brittany was all over Artie. Santana felt her blood boil and she clenched her fists. The Latina girl rolled her eyes and then turned her attention to the man addicted to vests.

"Mr. Shue, I would just like to say that some of us don't want to see that." Santana pointed to her best friend and Wheels and glared. Brittany turned around and gave Santana a sad, distant look then turned back around.

Santana rolled her eyes not regretting her choice of words. Glee club went on and Santana wasn't listening she was more focused on the blonde girl in front of her.

The school bell rang and she watched as Brittany jumped because of how loud it was. Santana giggled and then stopped, realizing someone might see. The glare returned and her arms went back to their rightful spot, crossed on her chest.

The Latina girl walked out of the choir room and started to make her way down the hallway of William McKinley High School. To the right of her she saw wheels approach and she clenched her teeth.

"Hey, Santana," Wheels said in his obnoxious nasally voice, "Can we talk?"

"No." Santana growled and continued to walk. The kid wasn't going away, "Please just for a second. You don't have to say anything I just wanted to talk to you." He stuttered out obviously scared of the ex-Cheerio.

"Go away Wheels, I don't like you I was pretty sure that was evident." Santana growled and stopped in the middle of the hallway. "I don't care what you have to say and I don't want to talk to you." The dark haired girl cut her eyes at the boy in the wheel chair and started to walk away from him.

"It's about Brittany!" He yelled out and she froze in place. Santana turned around and ground her teeth, "What about her?" Santana asked with curiosity and fear that something was wrong with the blonde.

"She misses you." Artie sighed and looked Santana in the eyes, "I know you miss her too."

"You don't know anything about me, Wheels." Santana breathed out still flustered from what he had said.

"Whatever you say, Santana, but I do know Brittany misses you." He said seriously. "I think you guys need to talk."

"I think you need to shut the hell up and mind your own business." Santana yelled and stormed off back in to the direction of the choir room.

Santana knew it was stupid what she was about to do. Only people like Berry would do this but maybe it would help her get over whatever she was feeling for her best friend. Santana dropped her bag and walked over to the wooden stool in the middle of the room. She scratched her arm awkwardly and sat down on it.

Santana started off quietly making sure no one would hear,

_**Six on the second hand till new year's revolutions**_

_**There's just no question what this man should do**_

_**Take all the time lost, all the days that I cost**_

_**Take what I took and give it back to you**_**. **

Santana closed her eyes fearing the tears that were threatening her would fall.

_**All this time we were waiting for each other**_

_**All this time I was waiting for you**_

_**We got all these words, can't waste them on another**_

_**So I'm straight in a straight line running back to you.**_

A single salty tear fell from the Latina girl's eye and she swiped it away quickly.

_**I don't know what day it is; I had to check the paper**_

_**I don't know the city but it isn't home**_

_**You say I'm lucky to love something that loves me**_

_**But I'm torn as I could be wherever I roam.**_

At that moment Santana wouldn't know it but Brittany stood outside the choir room watching her, tears falling from her eyes.

_**All this time we were waiting for each other**_

_**All this time I was waiting for you**_

_**Got all these words, can't waste them on another**_

_**So I'm straight in a straight line running back to you, yeah.**_

Santana hadn't cried in a while but at this moment in time it was the only thing she could do. She cried because she missed her best friend and she cried because she loved her best friend.

_**Oh, running back to you**_

_**Oh, running back to you **_

_**Yeah Oh, I would travel so far**_

_**I would travel so far,**_

_**To get back where you are.**_

Santana heard a sniffle at the door and turned around quickly. Brittany was standing there looking beautiful with tears running down her cheeks. She smiled lightly at Santana and Santana returned the smile getting up from the stool.

_**All this time we were waiting for each other**_

_**All this time I was waiting for you**_

_**Got all this love, can't waste it on another**_

_**So I'm straight in a straight line running back to you**_

_**Straight in a straight line running back to you**_

_**Straight in a straight line running back to you**_

_**Straight in a straight line running back to you.**_

The Latina girl grabbed her bag and slipped it over shoulder walking to her waiting best friend. The girls walked down the hallway and Santana slowly slipped her pinkie into Brittany's.


End file.
